Operation Green Hell
Operation Green Hell was intitated after the results of interrogation of a high ranking Black Crow Mercenary leader who was arrest during Operation Black Feather. The main objective of the Operation was to find and destroy the home location of the Black Crow Mercenaries which was supposed to be within the Wild Lands. Additionally Malden Company was ordered to eliminate anyone who would cross their path. Operation Plan Malden Company was supposed to be moved close to the Wild Lands coast with the help of the Savorian Navy and then inserted into the center of the Wild Lands via helicopter. They were supposed to land near a location that is suspected to be or to be connected with the Black Crow Mercenaries HQ. Malden Company was briefed to not only find and eliminate the Black Crow Mercenaries but also just anyone in their path. The reasoning behind that wasn´t further disclosed but the order was given regardless. After destroying the Black Crow Mercenaries Malden Company was supposed to be evacuated and then standby for further orders. During the Operation Malden Company would only have limited communication with their High Command and Air Support that could be provided by the Navy was reserved for emergency situations but would also take up to 2 hours to arrive as CAS planes won´t be in the air on standby while the operation is conducted. The Operation commanders was once again CMAJ Mika Silo who already was in charge of Operation Black Feather. Additionally Malden Company was supposed to get an enourmous budget increase compared to other parts of the SSDF so that they could be equiped with very expensive weapons and equipment to maximize their potential for Operation Green Hell. The Operation On the 3rd of January 1048 Malden Company arrived near the coasts of the Wild Lands with the help of the Savorian Navy and was inserted by helicopter during the morning of the 4th of January 1048. Without much intel about the situation Malden Company moved on to check out various locations in order to find clues that could reveal the mercenaries location. They soon encountered members of an armed group that were hostile to them and were attacked by a village guard of a nearby village who mistook them for members of the armed group that kept terrorizing the village. They also found a big hall with a water truck and full of hazardous waste. It is unknown if the armed group had anything to do with that. They went on and defeated the village guard leaving only a few inhabitants that feared to be killed by the SSDF Soldiers and were mourning their dead neighbors. A part of the village was set on fire according to reports by one of the SSDF Soldiers. However despite the order to eliminate anyone in their path Malden Company repeatedly refused to carry out this order as multiple villagers were left behind alive. It is believed that the order was conflicting with many soldiers morale values and they refused to follow it. As Malden Company went on through the jungle the situation became worse as they were attacked by different groups including a mysterious soldier who was very well equipped and seemed out of place considering how everyone else was equipped. They also encountered a small religious gathering of people and a religous leader who believed to escape their suffering and enter the "paradise" by destroying their bodies with a makeshift explosive but he also killed a SSDF Corporal that was approaching as he ignited the bomb. After a long walk they ended up encountering a large group of confirmed Black Crow Mercenaries who destroyed almost an entire section before reinforcements could retrive the few survivors and push the Mercenaries back. After the heavy casualties it was decided that high command should be contacted in order to discuss how to proceed at this point. A camp was set up and Malden Company would recover for the rest of the day. On the 5th of January Malden Company proceeded with their objective. They still had to find out where the mercenaries could be at. They quickly arrived at a village that was crowded with armed village guards. Even though it wasn´t clear if those village guards would be hostile they were still engaged and taken out in order to minimize the risk of casualties. While in the following firefights no SSDF soldiers were killed except for one during an ambush in dense vegetation there were serveral killed by landmines that were placed in and around the village. They continued until they came a cross a river which they had to cross in order to reach the next village. There they encountered an armed group that was apparently fighting the mercenaires as well and mistook the SSDF soldiers to be a part of them which led to another firefight. One of the fighters of that armed group that was dying on the ground was able to let the SSDF soldiers know that mercenaries were approaching them from the west. Malden Company prepared themselves and was soon attacked by small groups of mercenaries. While taking some casualties they managed to defend succesfully. Malden Company was forced to move on soon as the mercenaries started to bombard the village with mortars. Malden Company started moving towards the west were they suspected the mercenaries to use an old base of the Dastowian Army as their HQ. Soon after this air support from the Savorian Navy arrived and started to fire at the base. The pilot could soon confirm a lot of movement in and around the base after attacking it where most of them were seemingly wearing black clothing. This was enough for the SSDF soldiers to be sure that they found the right spot. They set up defenses on the eastern side of a river nearby and took out mercenaries that were running in panic from their bases at it was still being engaged by air support. This made it impossible for them to unfold all of their combat potential and most of them were gunned down soon without being able to kill any SSDF Soldiers. After all of the fleeing mercenaries were killed the plane did a final attack run in the hope of forcing more mercenaires to flee from the base but had to leave the area soon after because of the lack of fuel. Malden Company waited two hours on the eastern side of the river but no more mercenaires were coming this way. They decided to cross the river and make their way uphill in order to take the base. On their way there they were able to hear multiple gunshots which later turned out to be executions of civilian prisoners that the mercenaries were keeping in their base. They base was quickly overrun and the remaining mercenaries killed. One of the hostages that was freed revealed that the last leader of the mercenaires Hernandes Wright took a few of his men and left the base as soon as it got attacked by the air support. He went to a nearby village and suspected them to be the ones that revealed the their HQ location and wanted to take revenge. They killed most of the village population before the SSDF could interfere. Wright was killed in the following firefight and a few mercenaries surrendered but were executed later. The SSDF soldier that the rest of the company believed was reponsible for burning multiple villages was gunned down when he approached the company but his name wasn´t revealed. The orders to do such things did exist the majority of Malden Company just refused to follow them. Afte their succes Malden Company was evacuated on the 6th of January by the Savorian Navy. Operation Green Hell was considered a success.